An optical disk drive may be included in an electronic or a computer system to access large amounts of data on an optical disk media by spinning and reading the optical disk media. The optical disk media may contain data in a variety of different forms and formats such as data for software applications, for a large database, or for audio or video play.
For example, the optical disk drive may be a Compact Disk Read-Only Memory type optical disk drive (CD-ROM). CD-ROM type optical disk drives may read an optical disk media typical for software data to be executed by a computer system or data for a database application of the computer.
Likewise, the optical disk drive may be a compact disk type optical disk drive (CD). CD type optical disk drives may read an optical disk media typical for storage of data representative of images and/or audio. Data of the CD optical disk media may be optically read by the CD type optical disk drive for presentation, display or play to a user for consumption.
Advancements in optical storage media have further led to Digital Versatile/Video Disk type optical disk drives (DVD). DVD type optical disk drives may read an optical disk media of capacity and bandwidth greater than CD's and CD-ROMs. For example, a DVD optical disk media may retain information of a full-length film, which might be formatted with an MPEG (Moving Picture Experts Group) video format. Optical storage media will continue to advance as optical storage technology is further developed; for example, the term optical disk media as used herein refers to currently existing optical disk media as well as still to be developed optical disk media such as Blu-Ray laser and the like.
The operation of the optical disk drive during the spinning and reading the optical disk media requires a given amount of power consumption. Portable computers also often include structure for reducing their power consumption in order to increase the length of time they can run based on battery power, their so-called run time. Power consumption in such a portable computer can be reduced by terminating the supply of power to various devices in the portable computer. This can typically include turning off the display, stopping the hard drive, and other such features.
Additionally, computers systems including optical disk drives typically include some form of authenticating optical disk media. This authentication of the optical disk media is typically utilized to reduce piracy of the contents of the optical disk media.